Znaczki raz jeszcze/Transkrypt
Część 1 :Twilight Sparkle: Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, kiedy jeszcze nie miałam znaczka, że pewnego dnia będę przemawiać do uczniów w Szkole Magii Księżniczki Celestii, to bym mu nie uwierzyła, ale... cieszę się, że znalazłam swoją drogę i życzę wam, żebyście wy też znalazły. Przyszłość equestriańskiej magii jest w dobrych kopytkach. :Spike'a :Spike: Wow, to jeszcze lepsze niż poprzednie jedenaście... razy, ekhm. :Twilight Sparkle: No nie wiem, Spike. Chciałabym wygłosić całe przemówienie bez zaglądania do kartek. :Spike: Daj spokój, Twilight. Nie możesz się tak stresować z powodu wystąpienia przed uczniami. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja się nie stresuję, ale powinnam dawać dobry przykład. Szczególnie adeptom magii. Dlatego mój wykład musi być... :Spike: Ehhh, perfekt. :Twilight Sparkle: No właśnie. Powtórzmy to jeszcze raz. Ekhm, ekhm. Gdy Księżniczka Celestia poprosiła, żebym spotkała się z wami poczułam radość, że będę miała okazję pomówić na mój ulubiony temat: magii. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście na długoterminowe skutki jednoczesnego otrzymania znaczków musimy jeszcze poczekać, ale... :Lektor: Znaczki raz jeszcze - część pierwsza. :Twilight Sparkle: Ekhm, ekhm. Proszę następny slajd. :Spike'a :Spike: Yyyy?! :Twilight Sparkle: Mogę powiedzieć z własnego doświadczenia, że znaczki mają naprawdę magiczne działanie. A jeśli chodzi o historię naszej przyjaźni, to tę magię zapoczątkowało pewne zdarzenie. Gdyby Rainbow Dash nie rzuciła się w obronie Fluttershy, nie doszłoby do Ponaddźwiękowego Bum. Fluttershy nie odkryłaby swej miłości do zwierząt. Applejack nie zrozumiałaby, że jej miejsce jest na farmie. A Pinkie Pie być może nie opuściłaby swojej. Trudno sobie wyobrazić Rarity bez jej miłości do piękna. I nie wiadomo jak potoczyłoby się moje życie. Bez tego pierwszego bum mogłabym się nie dostać do Szkoły Magii, Celestia nie przyjęłaby mnie do grona uczniów i w Ponywille nie poznałabym przyjaciółek. Ale najważniejsza rzecz jaką odkryłam w związku z magią znaczków to połączenie z moimi... ale, ee... istotna kwestia dotycząca działania znaczków to: kogo ono dotyczy? :Spike: Starlight Glimmer? :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem pewna, że ją widziałam, ale po chwili już jej nie było. Martwię się, że ona coś knuje. :Spike: To nie wróży nic dobrego. Podobno nie była zbyt zadowolona po waszym spotkaniu. :Twilight Sparkle: Zmuszanie kucyków do noszenia tego samego znaczka nie było w porządku. Musiałam im pomóc. :Spike: A teraz, ona wróciła żeby się zemścić... Yyyy! Albo, yyy, tylko chciała posłuchać twojego wykładu. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale tak naprawdę nie jestem pewna, czy ją widziałam. Dopóki przyjaciele są przy mnie, wiem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Może niepotrzebnie przejmowałam się tak tym wykładem. :Spike: Hehe, tak. I niepotrzebnie się przejmowałaś, że Starlight Glimmer wraca, żeby się zemścić. :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę przyznać, że to był naprawdę niedorzeczny pomysł. :Spike: Albo totalna prawda! :Starlight Glimmer: Witaj w domu, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Co ty tu robisz, Starlight? :Starlight Glimmer: Ha ha ha, dowiesz się, ale na razie nie chcę zepsuć niespodzianki. :papieru :Starlight Glimmer: To mi już nie będzie potrzebne. Ha ha ha ha! :Spike: Gdzie ona jest? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam pojęcia Spike, ale trzeba się tego dowiedzieć. :Spike: Myślę, że powinniśmy to przeczytać. :Twilight Sparkle: SPIKE NIE! Nie dotykaj! :Spike i Twilight Sparkle: Aaaaaaaaaaa! :otwierania drzwi :Pinkie Pie: Ha! :Spike i Twilight Sparkle: Aaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaa! :Spike: Aaaaaa! Ooo-o. Cloudsdale? Starlight nawet nie ma skrzydeł, po co tu przybyła? :Twilight Sparkle: No nie wiem Spike. Mogła się tu przenieść za pomocą magii. Bądźmy czujni. Nie wiemy co ona kombinuje. :Spike: Czy to była... Rainbow Dash? :Twilght Sparkle: Prawda, że wyglądała bardzo dziecinnie? I nie zauważyłam u niej znaczka. Myślisz... :Spike: Że cofnęliśmy się do czasu, kiedy Rainbow Dash ścigała się z łobuzami, którzy śmiali się z Fluttershy i zrobiła Ponaddźwiękowe Bum? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, tylko Starswirl Brodaty umiał coś takiego zrobić, a nawet on cofał się tylko o tydzień. Przecież Starlight nie może być lepsza od wielkiego czarownika. :Spike: To popatrz. :Twilight Sparkle: Zaklęcie Starswirla! O nie! :Spike: Szybko! Idziemy! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale dokąd? :Spike: Zobaczyć wyścig. Jak Rainbow zrobi Bum. Wow! :Młoda Fluttershy: Oooooo! :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Oooł! :Młody Hoops: Narka, Rainbow Spad! :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Hej! :Starlight Glimmer: Ooo, przepraszam bardzo. :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Hej! Co jest? :okrzyki tłumu :Młoda Fluttershy: Hahahahaha! :Młoda Applejack: Eeeh. :Młoda Pinkie Pie: Fiu. :kruków :spadającej skały, a potem uderzającej o ziemię :Młoda Twilight Sparkle: Eeeeeeeh, uuuuuuuuuuh! Ah! :Twilight Sparkle: Coś ty zrobiła?! :Starlight Glimmer: Zaraz, się tego dowiesz. :Spike i Twilight Sparkle: Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Uh! :Twilight Sparkle: Uuuh. Nie wiemy jakie Starlight ma plany, ale musimy je odkryć nim będzie za późno. :Spike: Yyy, Twilight. Ja myślę, yy, że trochę już jest. :wdech Twilight :Spike: Ee, Twilight. Gdzie twój zamek? :Twilight Sparkle: Mapa nas ściągnęła, ale coś co Starlight zrobiła w przeszłości zmieniło teraźniejszość. :Spike: Dlaczego? Jak się tu dostaliśmy? Co tu jest? :Twilight Sparkle: A raczej kiedy. :Spike: Co masz na myśli? :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight zmieniła zaklęcie Starswirla, użyła go na mapie i przeniosła się w przeszłość żeby ją zmieniać. A potem mapa przeniosła nas do teraźniejszości. :Spike: Więc jesteśmy... tam gdzie był początek? :Twilight Sparkle: Niezupełnie. Wszystko jest inne, patrz. Na tej mapie już nic nie ma sensu. Kryształowe Imperium zajmuje pół Equestrii. :Spike: No i brakuje twojego zamku. :Twilight Sparkle: Racja... Sami sobie nie poradzimy. :Spike: Tak sądzisz? :Twilight Sparkle: Wezwiemy na pomoc nasze przyjaciółki. :kruków :Spike: To wszystko wygląda naprawdę bardzo nieciekawie. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak wiem, Spike, ale to jest Ponywille. Co złego tu się może stać? :Spike: Czy to jest Słodki Zakątek? :Twilight Sparkle: Nic nie rozumiem. :wdech Spike'a :Spike: Rarity! :łomotania do drzwi :Spike: Uuuuuh. Rarity! :Twilight Sparkle: Jej tu chyba nie ma, Spike. Mam wrażenie, że nic nie jest takie same. Ale znam jedno miejsce, które się nie zmienia. :pracy w fabryce :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack? :Applejack: W czym mogę ci pomóc? :Twilight Sparkle: Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Nigdzie nie ma Pinkie i Rarity i Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash. Ale wiedziałam, że ty tu będziesz! :Applejack: Jasne, że jestem. To jest mój dom. Ale kto to jest ta Pinkie Bow i Flutter Dash? Albo wy na przykład. :Twilight Sparkle: Ty... nie wiesz kim jestem? :Applejack: Nie. Jedyne imię, które mi coś mówi to Rarity, ale ona wyjechała na Manehattan. :Spike: I pewnie została tam sławną projektantką mody. :Applejack: Nie sądzę. Z tego co wiem pomaga w naszej sprawie jak wszyscy inni. :Twilight Sparkle: W sprawie? :Applejack: Wojnie z Królem Sombrą i Kryształowym Imperium. :Spike i Twilight Sparkle: CO?! :Applejack: Skąd wyście się wzięli? :Spike: Właściwie, to z kiedy. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć, ale ty i ja i te inne kucyki przyjaźnimy się. :Applejack: Uderzyłaś się głową w skrzynię z jabłkami, czy coś? :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedziałam ci prawdę. Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną, przekonasz się. :Applejack: Muszę przyznać, że choć mieszkam tu całe życie, nigdy tego nie widziałam. :Spike: Do tego wszystkiego brakuje jeszcze naszego zamku. :Applejack: Nadal nie rozumiem, jaki to ma związek z tą niby przyjaźnią. :Twilight Sparkle: Kucyk imieniem Starlight Glimmer użył tej mapy do podróży w czasie i zmienił przeszłość. Z jakiegoś powodu mapa tu jest, ale wszystko inne się zmieniło. :Applejack: To znaczy jak? :Twilight Sparkle: No na przykład: tam skąd jesteśmy nie ma wojny z Królem Sombrą. Opowiedz nam proszę, jak zaczęła się wojna. Może wtedy zrozumiemy co się stało? :Applejack: Dobra, nie ma sprawy. Ehhh. Gdy powróciło Kryształowe Imperium, powrócił również Król Sombra. Niedługo potem zmusił wszystkich swoich poddanych do walki z Equestrią. :walki :Applejack: I chociaż na czele naszej armii stoi Księżniczka Celestia... To dosłownie wszyscy mieszkańcy Equestrii, mają obowiązek pracować dzień i noc, żeby nie przegrać walki. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. My wygraliśmy z Sombrą - ty i ja, i nasi przyjaciele! :Applejack: Ale, przecież my się nawet nie znamy. :Twilight Sparkle: Racja... :Applejack: Słuchaj. Miło było was poznać, ale... muszę wrócić do puszkowania jabłek. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję. Przywrócimy tu normalność. :Applejack: Ehhh. Trzymam kciuki. :Spike: To... co właściwie zamierzasz zrobić? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam pojęcia! Jedyne co wiemy na pewno to to, że Starlight zatrzymała Rainbow. :Spike: I mapa nadal tu jest. :Twilight Sparkle: Yy! Spike, już wiem! Mapa jest połączona z Drzewem Harmonii. Może ono czuje, że coś tu nie gra, dlatego mapa tu jest. Użyję zaklęcia Starlight, żeby cofnąć się jeszcze bardziej w czasie i powstrzymać ją, zanim nas odkryje. :Spike: krzyczy :Twilight Sparkle: Nasze główne zadanie to znaleźć Starlight... :Starlight Glimmer: Znalezienie będzie proste. Ale powstrzymanie jej będzie trudniejsze niż myślisz. Pewnie jesteś zaskoczona, ale stworzyłam to zaklęcie, żeby siebie wysyłać w przeszłość. Więc nawet jeśli ty je rzuciłaś, to ja jestem tu razem z tobą. To nie była trudne, zmienić zaklęcie Starswirla. On odwalił najgorsze. Ale to, że udało mi się rozgryźć mapę, żeby znaleźć się tam gdzie i kiedy chcę, i zabrać was ze sobą... Ha ha ha! Tym to nawet sobie zaimponowałam. Wiedziałam, że zechcesz mi przeszkodzić. Jesteś tak przewidywalna. Jak myślisz, po co zostawiłam ci zwój? Po jego dotknięciu mapa przeniosła cię tutaj byś zobaczyła, jak usuwam tę jedyną rzecz, która łączyła cię z przyjaciółkami. Moja wioska to była świątynia równości, gdzie żaden kucyk nie czuł się lepszy od innych przez znaczek! To było wyjątkowe miejsce, ale ty i twoje kumpelki zabrałyście mi je! Teraz ja zrobię coś wyjątkowego tobie! Jak Rainbow nie zrobi Bum, ty i twoje przyjaciółki nigdy nie stworzycie specjalnej znaczkowej więzi! ZNACZKI W ZAMIAN ZA ZNACZKI! To będzie sprawiedliwa zapłata. :Spike: Twiliiiiiiiiiiiight! :Twilight Sparkle: Uuuups! :Spike: krzyczy Dzięki! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma sprawy, Spike. Przynajmniej wiemy teraz dokładnie, co trzeba zrobić. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra, wypatruj uważnie. :Spike: Jasne. :Twilight Sparkle: Musimy zatrzymać Starlight, zanim Rainbow Dash i kucyki tędy przelecą. :Spike: Eeeee, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Przygotuj się! :Spike: Dobrze, ale... :Twilight Sparkle: Bo nie wiadomo, gdzie ona się pokaże! :Spike: Ale, popatrz tam. :Starlight Glimmer: Pomyślcie, jak byście się czuli, gdyby to z was ktoś tak żartował. :Twilight Sparkle: Co tu się dzieje? :Starlight Glimmer: Oooo, właśnie rozmawiam z tymi maluchami o tym, jak nie należy nikomu dokuczać. :Twilight Sparkle: To przestań! :Młody Hoops, Młody Dumb-Bell i Młoda Fluttershy: Yyy? Co? :Twilight Sparkle: To znaczy... Racja. :Starlight Glimmer: No właśnie. W świecie, gdzie każdy kucyk jest wyjątkowy, inni mogą czuć się trochę bardziej... wyjątkowo niż inne, ale to nie powód by być niemiłym, prawda? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie... Oczywiście, że nie. :Starlight Glimmer: Ooo, to naprawdę szkoda, że w świecie, gdzie wszystkie kucyki są równe, wtedy nikt by nikomu nie dokuczał. Czy nie byłoby fajnie? :Młody Hoops, Młody Dumb-Bell i Młoda Fluttershy: : Mhmm. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Nie byłoby. To znaczy... bez dokuczania byłoby o wiele lepiej, ale to wcale nie o to chodzi! :Młody Hoops: Chodźmy, Fluttershy. Tym razem ja pomogę ci pokonać trasę. :Młoda Fluttershy: Wiesz, to... to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja wiem, że zrobiłaś to tylko po to, żeby nie było Ponaddźwiękowego Bum! :Starlight Glimmer: Oooch, to nieprawda. Prosiłam ich, żeby jej nie dokuczali, bo wszystkie kucyki powinny być równe. Zatrzymanie Rainbow to tylko dodatek. :Spike: Patrz! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja ci na to nie pozwolę! :Starlight Glimmer: Jeszcze zobaczymy! :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć! :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Uuuum, cześć. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy możesz się zatrzymać? :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Jasne. :Twilight Sparkle: Słyszałam, że jesteś dość szybka. :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Dość szybka? Błagam, ja jestem okropnie szybka! :Twilight Sparkle:: Dobra... to... um, hej! Ścigamy się? :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Aaaa, to by nie było fair, no wiesz, ty jesteś dorosłym kucykiem i... zaraz. Czekaj. Jesteś alikornem? :Twilight Sparkle: Co z tego. Pokaż co potrafisz. :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Aaaaa, wiecie co? Polecę już, bo mam coś do zrobienia. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra, słuchaj. Nie będziemy się ścigać, ale chcę zobaczyć jak się rozpędzasz i robisz Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Co?! Nie umiem tego zrobić. Żaden kucyk tego nie umie. To w ogóle nie jest możliwe. Nasłuchałaś się bajek. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale to prawda! Zapewniam cię. Widziałam jak to robisz, w przyszłości! :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Nooooo, dobra. Muszę już lecieć. :Twilight Sparkle: NIE! Czekaj! :Starlight Glimmer: Ojej, Twilight, co się stało? Nie namówiłaś jej, żeby zrobiła coś niemożliwego? Och, wielka szkoda. :Twilight :Spike: Ehhhh. Cóż, nie udało się. :Twilight Sparkle: Będzie trudniej niż myślałam, ale coś wymyślimy. :Spike: Hej, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie chcę żyć w takiej okropnej przyszłości, którą widziałam. :Spike: Może nie będziesz musiała? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? Fluttershy? :Pinkie Pie: Cisza! Podmieńcu. :Fluttershy: Wszyscy poddani Królowej Chrysalis znalezieni w tych lasach mają być... zniszczeni! :Lektor: Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Część 2 <<Znaczki raz jeszcze :Lektor: W poprzednim odcinku: :Spike: Starlight Glimmer? :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem pewna, że ją widziałam. :Starlight Glimmer: Witaj w domu, Twilight! :Spike: Cofnęliśmy się do czasu, kiedy Rainbow Dash ścigała się z łobuzami, którzy śmiali się z Fluttershy i zrobiła Ponaddźwiękowe Bum? :Starlight Glimmer: Kiedy Rainbow nie zrobi Bum, ty i twoje przyjaciółki nigdy nie stworzycie swojej specjalnej znaczkowej więzi! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale coś, co Starlight zrobiła w przeszłości zmieniło teraźniejszość. Nie chcę żyć w takiej okropnej przyszłości, którą widziałam. :Spike: Może nie będziesz musiała? :Fluttershy: Wszyscy poddani Królowej Chrysalis znalezieni w tych lasach mają być... zniszczeni! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Twilight Sparkle: CHWILA! Jacy podmieńcy?! Jestem kucykiem, a on smokiem! :Pinkie Pie: Ho, mamy w to uwierzyć? Zrób coś smokowego. :beknięcie :Lektor: Znaczki raz jeszcze, część druga. :Pinkie Pie: kasłanie Wystarczy. :Fluttershy: Żołnierze Chrysalis zrobią wszystko, żeby ocalić swoje podłe skóry. :Zecora: Stop! Zaraz zobaczymy, czy prawdę gadają. Ale myślę, że coś przed nami ukrywają. :Twilight Sparkle: Zecoro! Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. :Zecora: Kiedy tej maści prawdy użyję, żaden podmieniec się nie ukryje. :Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy i inni: OOOOCH! :Pinkie Pie: Co to znaczy? :Zecora: Znaczenie tego jest oczywiste. Bo oni intencje mają czyste. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię. :Zecora: Musimy stąd odejść i nie ma co zwlekać. Przed Chrysalis i jej armią musimy uciekać. :Zecora: Podmieńcy przejęli władzę w naszym świecie, ale pewnie w waszym nawet o tym nie wiecie. :Twilight Sparkle: Chrysalis i jej armia próbowali opanować Canterlot, ale moje przyjaciółki ją pokonały. :Zecora: Przyjaciółki, o których mówisz, nie są tu z nami, ale powiedz, kto stoi z tymi kłopotami? :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight Glimmer. To kucyk, który cofnął się w czasie, żeby nie dopuścić do tego, byśmy się zaprzyjaźniły. :Zecora: A więc to ty wraz z przyjaciółkami chronicie Equestrię przed wojnami? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak było, ale to moja druga podróż w przeszłość, a ta jest jeszcze gorsza niż poprzednia. Jeśli Starlight wciąż robi to samo w przeszłości, to dlaczego teraźniejszość tak się zmienia? :Zecora: Aaaa. Czas to jest rzeka, w której zmiany nawet z pozoru nieważne, mogą wywołać kaskady skutków nader poważne. :Zecora: Ten fragment lasu jest ciemny i mroczny. Dzięki temu nasz obóz jest niewidoczny. :Spike: Tu mi się podoba. :Rarity: AAAAAAAAAAA! Błagam! Musicie nam pomóc! :Rainbow Dash: Podmieńcy najechali Ponywille! Ledwo uszłyśmy z życiem! :Zecora: Te kucyki, które o pomoc proszą to podmieńcy, więc niech się wynoszą! :Applejack (Chrysalis): Nie było łatwo cię tu znaleźć, Zecoro. się złowieszczo :Chrysalis: się Jaki miły obozik wybudowałaś dla tej waszej małej, partyzantki. Wygląda absolutnie smakowicie. ''Och, daj spokój, Zecoro. Mamy sporą przewagę. Wiem, że nie chcesz narażać swoich kucyków. Jeśli dobrowolnie pójdziesz do lochów Canterlotu, to obiecuję, że resztę zostawię w spokoju. :'Fluttershy': Dlaczego ktoś miałby zaufać tobie? :'Twilight Sparkle': Jeśli jest choć szansa, że Chrysalis dotrzyma słowa, warto spróbować. :'Zecora': Biegnij do mapy, my będziemy się bronić. Złap Starlight i spróbuj wasz świat ochronić! :'Chrysalis': Zastanowiłaś się już, Zecoro? :'Zecora': Nawet jeśli mówisz to szczerze, to ja takiej bestii jak ty nie uwierzę! OAAAAAA! :'Reszta kucyków': AAAAAAAAAAAAA! :'Chrysalis': Oaaaa! :oddechy Twilight :'Starlight Glimmer': Nieźle, ale będziesz musiała się bardziej postarać. :'Twilight Sparkle': Na twoje szczęście to dla mnie żaden problem! :'Starlight Glimmer': Radzę ci popracować nad celnością! :oddechy Twilight :'Młoda Rainbow Dash': WOW! :'Twilight Sparkle': Co ty tu robisz?! Musisz dokończyć wyścig! :'Młoda Rainbow Dash': Nic z tego! To jest o wiele ciekawsze. :'Starlight Glimmer': Widzisz? Nie powstrzymasz mnie, choć bardzo się starasz! :'Młoda Rainbow Dash': O jeny. :'Spike i Twilight Sparkle': Uch! Och. :'Spike': Oooch. To dziwne. :'Twilight Sparkle': No, chyba nie masz na myśli spadania, bo do tego zdążyliśmy się przyzwyczaić. :'Spike': Nie. Chodzi o to, że zawsze jak spadaliśmy był dzień, a teraz patrz. :'Twilight Sparkle': Dlaczego mapa teraz sprowadziła nas tu o innej porze dnia? :szelest :'Spike': Yyy, może później będziemy się nad tym zastanawiać?! :Patykowilków (Stalowych wilków) :'Twilight Sparkle': Uuaaaaa! :'Patykowilki (Stalowe wilki): wyją :Twilight :'''Twilight Sparkle: To Zamek Dwóch Sióstr! :Patykowilki (Stalowe wilki): wyją :Spike'a :Spike: Nie stójmy tu. :otwierania drzwi :Spike: To miejsce wygląda jakoś czyściej niż ostatnio. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity? :Rarity: Zamek jest zamknięty dla zwiedzających. Trzeba wymienić wszystkie gobeliny. Znowu. :Spike: Rarity! To ja! :Rarity: Ja nie zadaję się ze smokami. Ani żaden z moich znajomych. :szczeniaka :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, proszę cię, wysłuchaj mnie. Tu chodzi o przyszłość Equestrii! :Rarity: Nie wiem, skąd możesz znać moje imię, ale nie mam czasu, żeby wysłuchiwać jakichś bredni wygłaszanych przez turystów. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja muszę wrócić do mapy i przeszkodzić Starlight w zmienianiu przeszłości, bo każda nowa teraźniejszość jest gorsza niż poprzednia. :Nightmare Moon: Podróże w czasie powiadasz? Tak, to jest coś co bym bardzo chciała zobaczyć. :Nightmare Moon: się Powiedz, skąd wzięliście zaklęcie do podróżowania w czasie? :Rainbow Dash: Księżniczka zadała ci pytanie! I jeżeli nie chcesz wylądować w lochu to masz jej natychmiast odpowiedzieć! :Nightmare Moon: Żaden kucyk w moim królestwie, oprócz mnie, nie może mieć takiej mocy, żeby zmieniać czas. :Spike: Twoim królestwie? :Nightmare Moon: A czyim?! :Spike: Um, Celestii oczywiście. :Nightmare Moon: się Moja siostra już od lat jest uwięziona na Księżycu! Zasłużyła sobie, bo wcześniej mnie więziła! A teraz! Zdradź mi jakie jest źródło tej czasowej magii?! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze. :Spike: Twilight, nie! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mamy wyboru, Spike! Mogę cię tam zabrać, ale trzeba ominąć Stalowe wilki. :Nightmare Moon: Jestem władczynią całej Equestrii! Myślisz, że ja nie pokonam Stalowych wilków? :Twilight Sparkle: :'Nie, wiem, że pokonasz. :'Nightmare Moon: Ale ostrzegam cię, że gdybyś próbowała ucieczki, to twój przyjaciel bardzo by na tym ucierpiał. :Patykowilków (Stalowych wilków) :Nightmare Moon: Jak to działa? :Twilight Sparkle: Kucyk z moich czasów wymyślił zaklęcie do przenoszenia się w przeszłość. :Nightmare Moon: Teraz ty nauczysz tego zaklęcia mnie. Sprawię, że Elementy Harmonii nigdy nie zostaną znalezione, a moje królestwo będzie wieczne! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak się nie stanie. :Nightmare Moon: Co?! :Twilight Sparkle: W moim świecie znalałyśmy już te Elementy i pokonałyśmy ciebie. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby przywrócić tamten świat! :teleportacji :Nightmare Moon: NIEEEEEEE! :Twilight Sparkle: Teraz jeszcze lepiej rozumiem, dlaczego muszę cię powstrzymać! :Starlight Glimmer: No to powodzenia. :Starlight Glimmer:Gotowa na kolejną walkę o wyścig, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Miałaś rację. Nie zatrzymam cię. Ale ty również mnie nie powstrzymasz. I możemy się tak siłować przez całą wieczność. :Starlight Glimmer: Jeśli w ten sposób przeszkodzę tobie i twoim kumpelkom w połączeniu waszych znaczków, to ja w to wchodzę! :Twilight Sparkle: To co robisz nie dotyczy tylko znaczków. Wszystko co się dzieje w przeszłości, nawet najmniejsza zmiana, tak jak śnieżna kula może wywołać lawinę w przyszłości! :Starlight Glimmer: Ooo, zaraz mi pewnie powiesz, że losy całej Equestrii wiszą na włosku. :Twilight Sparkle: Bo tak jest! :Starlight Glimmer: Ty to się naprawdę przeceniasz! Żadne przyjaciółki, nawet Księżniczka Twilight, nie są tak ważne! :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Aaaa! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, ile znaczą inne przyjaźnie dla przyszłości, ale pokaże ci, jak wygląda świat bez naszej. :wiatru :Starlight Glimmer: Gdzie jesteśmy? :Twilight Sparkle: To przyszłość, a raczej - teraźniejszość. :Starlight Glimmer: Ale tu nic nie ma. :Twilight Sparkle: Niestety nie jestem zaskoczona. Za każdym razem jest gorzej niż poprzednio. Nie wiem, czemu ja i przyjaciółki jesteśmy ważne dla Equestrii, ale to fakt. :Starlight Glimmer: Kompletnie ci nie wierzę! :Spike: Daj spokój Starlight, rozejrzyj się! :Twilight Sparkle: Zrozum, wszystko w przeszłości wpływa na przyszłość. Dosłownie każdy czyn. A to co robisz, prowadzi do tego. Wiem, że cię nie zatrzymam, ale pomyślałam, że może zmienisz zdanie. :Starlight Glimmer: Zmienię zdanie? Przecież ty zupełnie nic o mnie nie wiesz. Byłam super szczęśliwa zanim ty i twoje kumpelki zniszczyłyście mój świat! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, z jakiego powodu stworzyłaś wioskę bez znaczków, i przykro mi, że musiałyśmy ci to odebrać. :Starlight Glimmer: Chcesz poznać moją historię?! TO CI POKAŻĘ! :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie jesteśmy? :Starlight Glimmer: Ta wasza mapa jest połączona z każdym zakątkiem Equestrii. A ten zakątek - to mój dom. Sunburst i ja wszystko robiliśmy razem. Właściwie, to nie pamiętam żebyśmy się rozdzielali. Aż do tego dnia. :tłumu(radość innych ze zdobytego znaczka Sunbursta) :Starlight Glimmer: I tak po prostu... straciłam przyjaciela. Rodzice dostrzegli jego talent do magii i wysłali go do Canterlot. I więcej go nie widziałam. :Spike: Ooh, dlaczego? :Starlight Glimmer: To wszystko przez jego znaczek! On go dostał, a ja nie! On poszedł dalej, a ja nie! Zostałam tu i już nigdy więcej nie miałam przyjaciół, bo za bardzo się bałam, że ich też stracę jak dostaną swoje znaczki! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale to bez sensu. Posiadanie znaczka nie pozbawia cię przyjaciół. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia, żeby dostać znaczek w tym samym czasie, co przyjaciele. :Starlight Glimmer: Ty nie wiesz, jak to jest, stracić przyjaciela z powodu znaczka. Ale jak zatrzymam Rainbow Dash, to się dowiesz! A kiedy zniszczę ten zwój z zaklęciem, nie będziesz w stanie zmienić rzeczywistości! :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, masz rację! Ja nie wiem, co przeżyłaś, ale nie wolno ci tego zrobić! Widziałam do czego to prowadzi i ty również! :Starlight Glimmer: Zobaczyłam to, co mi pokazałaś! Kto wie, co się naprawdę stanie. :Twilight Sparkle: Widziałam to już wiele razy! Bez moich przyjaciółek, źle się działo w Equestrii. :Starlight Glimmer: Oooch! Co jest takiego szczególnego w twoich przyjaciółkach? Dlaczego grupa kucyków, które są tak różne, ma być taka ważna?! :Twilight Sparkle: To właśnie różnice między nami sprawiają, że nasza przyjaźń jest super mocna! :Starlight Glimmer: Myślałam, że Sunburst jest taki jak ja, ale okazaliśmy się inni. I to zniszczyło naszą przyjaźń! :Twilight Sparkle: Spróbuj jeszcze raz, znajdź przyjaciół, a jeśli zajdzie między wami coś, co was poróżni... załatwcie to między sobą. Na tym polega przyjaźń. Dla Equestrii ważne są nie tylko moje przyjaźnie, ale wszystkich kucyków. To co, że twoja przyjaźń się skończyła. Pomyśl, ile nowych przyjaźni czeka na ciebie, jeśli tylko dasz im szansę! :Starlight Glimmer: Skąd mam wiedzieć, że one nie skończą się tak samo? :Twilight Sparkle: To od ciebie zależy, jak sprawy się potoczą. :Ponaddźwiękowego Bum :ziemi przez Spike'a :Spike: Jeden Zamek Przyjaźni - jest! :otwierania drzwi :Rarity: Do jasnej Equestrii co to było? :Fluttershy: Nikomu nic się nie stało? :Pinkie Pie: Iiiichiii! Zrobimy to jeszcze? :Spike: Jedna grupa super przyjaciół - jest! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, Spike. Nareszcie w domu. :Applejack: Yy, a co ona tu robi? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak naprawdę, to dość zawiła historia. :rozmowy :Rainbow Dash: O ja cie, wiedziałam, że moja sztuczka jest ekstra, ale nie wiedziałam, że losy Equestrii od niej zależą. :Pinkie Pie: Iiii, od nas! :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że to coś więcej. Przyjaźń łączy całą Equestrię i rozwiązanie jednej grupy przyjaciół bardzo osłabiło krainę. :Applejack: To nie do wiary, że mogłaś tak po prostu podróżować w czasie. :Pinkie Pie: Ta Starlight musi być niezłą czarodziejką. :Twilight Sparkle: Ma zdecydowanie więcej mocy niż inne kucyki, które znam. Moja magia jej nie zatrzymała. Musiałam przekonać Starlight, żeby przestała. A kiedy to nastąpiło, wszystko się poukładało. :Applejack: Ale... jeśli ona jest tak dobra w tej magii, to nie powinnyśmy jej odsyłać, nie sądzisz? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak naprawdę, to chciałam wam coś zaproponować. :otwierania drzwi :Starlight Glimmer:: Och... Wiem, że to co zrobiłam, jest niewybaczalne, ale chcę was zapewnić, że jestem gotowa ponieść zasłużoną karę. :Twilight Sparkle: Zmartwiło mnie to, że Equestria popadła w ruinę bez jednej grupy przyjaciół. Jeśli nawet jedna przyjaźń zginie, skutki mogą być straszne. :Starlight Glimmer: Och... wiem z własnego doświadczenia, że tak właśnie jest. :Twilight Sparkle: I dlatego cię tu poprosiłam. Jeśli zechcesz się uczyć, to podzielę się z tobą swoją wiedzą. Masz moc, by uczynić Equestrię jeszcze lepszym miejscem. :Starlight Glimmer: Od czego mam zacząć? :Twilight Sparkle: To bardzo łatwe. Wystarczy, że znajdziesz przyjaciółkę. A w swoim otoczeniu masz ich aż siedem. :Friends Are Always There For You :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu